


The start of something amazing.

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Puppy love gone wrong [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Brooke is finally free from her abusive family, which is the best thing that could ever happen to her. But when she's on her way to the hospital and on so many drugs to keep her pain to the minimum and her mind is foggy and not thinking straight she says something that might change her relationship with Michael very drastically.





	The start of something amazing.

"Brooke, _open the door!" He yelled. He heard more banging noises, along with Brooke screaming. She wasn't answering the door anytime soon._

Jeremy kept banging on the door, hearing Brooke's mom and dad yelling at him to leave and not come back. Jeremy kept trying to break the door down but he was to weak.

Michael was already on the phone with the police. As soon as he was off the phone he got out of the car and ran up to the door, pushing Jeremy out of the way.

"Open the door, now! The police are on their way! Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!" Michael yelled, glancing over at Jeremy before looking back at the door.

"Get out of here you fag! We don't need you here!" Brooke's mom yelled. She sounded just as pissed as she was on the phone.

More screaming was heard from Brooke. Lots of movement, some crashing and banging noises.

That sentence though.... That was Michael's breaking point.

"Jeremy, go get my baseball bat from my car. Don't ask questions, just go do it!" Michael yelled before looking back at the door. He started slamming his body onto the door, trying to break the door off the hinges.

Jeremy did as he was told, going back to Michael's car and grabbing the baseball bat from the backseat, going back to the door, where Michael was still slamming his body against the door.

As soon as Jeremy got to the door Michael managed to break the door off the hinges. The sight inside wasn't something anyone would want to see.

Brooke was on the floor with bruises and blood covering her. She had a black eye, busted lip and a lot of bloody marks on her. Nearby was a broken vase that looked like it had been thrown. Her dad was kneeling beside her with his fists raised in the air. He was still beating her even when Michael busted in. Brooke wasn't screaming anymore, she didn't have enough energy anymore. She just winced and quietly pleaded for her dad to stop hitting and yelling at her. Her mom was standing off to the side with something that looked like a whip in her hand. Brooke's moms face looked like pure anger. Not even a hint of concern was on her face.

Michael grabbed the baseball bat from Jeremy and ran over to Brooke's dad, hitting him in the head with the bat. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it was hard enough to daze him and make him stop hitting Brooke. Her mom backed up, a little dazed. No one had ever fought back.

"Stay away from her. Can't you see she's hurt?! What kind of parents do this to their child?" Michael yelled, leaning over Brooke. She looked like hell.

Jeremy was still standing in the doorway. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before.

 Brooke's dad finally came out of his phased mind and looked at Michael, reaching forward and pulling Michael back by his hoodie, throwing him across the room. He hit the coffee table, yelping in pain as his back slammed against the table.

"As far as I'm conceded, Michael, she's my daughter and I'll punish her for being weak how I see fit." He looked at Jeremy, who was currently making his way over to Michael to make sure he wasn't dying from the impact. "And as for you, Jeremy, when the police get here I'll be sure to tell them all about what you did to my daughter. They'll arrest you and humiliate you."

Jeremy froze, looking at Mr. Lohst. Was he really going to jail? No, he couldn't. Not unless Brooke told the police herself. But.... She had no reason not to. They weren't dating anymore. She had no reason not to tell the truth.

"That's fine. I deserve it. I did things to her that she didn't deserve." Jeremy said, looking down at Michael. He was still laying there, holding the baseball bat. Jeremy reached down and grabbed the baseball bat from Michael, getting a confused look from everyone. "She's the light of my life and I ruined it all. It's my fault. But since I'm going to jail, I might as well do one last thing." Jeremy started walking towards Mr. Lohst with the bat, glaring at him. "We both did things to her that she didn't deserve. That means you deserve a punishment to."

Mr. Lohsts eyes widened as he realized what Jeremy was about to do. He was a little scared. He quickly got up, looking around. "Jeremy, don't do something you might regret." He said in a stern tone, trying to intimidate Jeremy. It didn't work.

"I won't regret this at all you sack of shit!" Jeremy ran towards Mr. Lohst, hitting him in the head really hard before he could react.

Brooke's dad yelled in pain, trying to push Jeremy away. He failed, receiving a blow to the side. The bat hit his side really hard, causing him to hunch over in pain.

Mrs. Lohst was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to pull Jeremy away but she didn't want to get hit by the bat.

Michael looked at Jeremy, seeing the situation before his eyes. He heard the police sirens close by. He knew Jeremy would get into hell of a lot of trouble if he was caught beating Mr. Lohst. He quickly got up (the best he could) and ran over to Jeremy, grabbing his hand before he could swing the bat at Mr. Lohst again.

"Jeremy, the police are almost here. Don't hit him and have them catch you." Michael said, a sympathy look covering his whole face.

Jeremy turned his head to Michael, his eyes wide. He sighed and lowered his hands, looking down at Brooke's dad. He looked like he was scared but also mad.

Michael took the bat from Jeremy, holding it tightly. "He's not worth going to jail. He's a scum bag that isn't worth your time."

Jeremy was about to reply until they heard heavy foot steps run into the house.

They all looked back and saw the police. The sheriff looked around the scene, seeing Michael with the bat along with Mr. Lohst with bruises and Brooke covered in blood and bruises. The sheriff drew his gun, holding it towards Michael.

"Hands up where I can see them! Drop the bat and don't make any sudden movments!" The sheriff yelled.

Michael did as he was told, dropping the bat and putting his hands in the air.

"Wait, officer! He didn't do anything! He was defending Brooke, the girl lying on the ground. Her parents beat her and he was just protecting her." Jeremy said, taking a step towards the Sheriff.

"Unfortunately I don't believe that. He was holding the bat and there's a man who's bruised and a girl who looks like she's about to die. So unless someone else wants to-"

"H-he was protecting m-me...." Brooke said weakly. She slowly rose off the ground, almost falling before Jeremy grabbed her, holding her up. "My.... My parents beat me because I was raped. They verbally and physically abused me. They've been doing it for years. Please, he was protecting me." She continued, looking at the sheriff.

The sheriff looked at her wide eyed. The victim was speaking up and defending Michael. She was the one who looked the worst. He had no reason not to believe her.

"Is this what happened sir? Have you been hitting her all these years?" She (the sheriff) asked, looking at Mr. Lohst.

He grumbled, looking away. "She deserved it. She deserved it all. She's a let down and a disgrace."

The sheriff sighed, shaking her head. "And what about you ma'am? You look like you had something to do with this." She turned to Mrs. Lohst, looking at the whip.

Mrs. Lohst sneered at the sheriff. "Every lash on her was justified. It's her punishment for misbehaving."

"That's enough." She looked at Brooke before looking at Mr. Lohst, lowering her gun before speaking. "You both are going down to the station. I hope you know that you both will probably be arrested." She looked back to Brooke. "You'll be placed probably in a foster home after you get out of the ER. Speaking of which-" She looked back to the street, gesturing for people from the ambulance to come and get Brooke. "You'll be transported to the ER now. I'll talk to these four while you're on your way there."

"No, I want someone to come with me. Please." Brooke said, glancing at Michael as the people from the ambulance rushed in, going straight to Brooke.

The sheriff sighed. "If it'll help you then that's fine. Pick one person."

Brooke looked at Michael, pointing at him as she was put on the gurney. "I want Michael to come with me, please."

Jeremy was a little hurt that she didn't pick him but he understood why. Michael had rescued her more than once and Jeremy had.... Needless to say, he knew why Brooke picked Michael.

The sheriff nodded, looking at Michael as Brooke was taken outside. "Are you okay with going with her?"

Michael nodded and without another word he followed the people from the ambulance, getting in after Brooke was put into the ambulance.

The sheriff looked at Jeremy, Mr. Lohst, and Mrs. Lohst. "You three will be transported to the station in seperate cars. What your name?" She asked, looking at Jeremy.

"Uh.... Jeremy. Jeremy Heere." Jeremy replied, looking down at his shoes.

"You'll ride with me. Mrs. Lohst and Mr. Lohst will be transported with my two co-workers."

Soon enough they were all in the police cars. The only one who wasn't hand cuffed was Jeremy since he showed no signs of danger. Mr. And Mrs. Lohst were handcuffed and taken to the police station.

Back with to the ambulance, Brooke was holding Michael's hand tightly. She was so glad that he came with her. She didn't want to be alone at the hospital.

"T-thank you for coming with me. You don't know how much I appreciate it." She smiled at him, her voice soft and kind. She wasn't even aware that she was being bandaged up and cleaned up. All she cared about right now was Michael and how happy he made her feel. She was already put on some drugs to make the pain so away a little bit and they were kicking in really fast. 

"I kinda do. But why did you want me to come with you?" Michael asked, looking around the ambulance for a moment before looking back at Brooke.

"Because you're like, my best friend Michael. You've always been there for me when I needed you most, even before the incident."

"What about Chloe? I thought she was your best friend who's always been there for you."

Brooke shook her head. Yeah, Chloe was her best friend but Chloe wasn't the one who took Brooke out of the house after Jeremy pushed himself onto her. Chloe wasn't the one who gave up her bed so Brooke could sleep comfortably. Chloe wasn't the one who busted down the door and stood up to Brooke's parents to save Brooke. Chloe hadn't done anything like that.

"Yeah, I guess she's my best friend. But...." She mumbled something after that. It was real quiet. In reality she thought she said it out loud. She was really loopy.

"What? I can't hear you." Michael said, cocking his head to the side.

"I saaaiiiddd, but I don't have a crush on her so she means wayyy less to me than you do." She had a small smile on her face, it looked really cute. But that wasn't the thing Michael was focusing on right now.

"Wait, what? Did I hear that right?" Michael asked, looking really confused.

"You heard me. I don't really know how it started but I'm to high to think about it."

Before Michael could ask anymore questions they arrived at the hospital. Michael was pushed away while the paramedics unloaded Brooke, whisking her away to the emergency room. Michael tried to follow her but he was told that he had to wait in the waiting room. The doctors couldn't have any distractions while they were healing Brooke. He did as he was told, waiting in the waiting room. He texted his mom while he was waiting, telling her that he was at the hospital with Brooke. He didn't explain any further then that. If Brooke wanted Mrs. Mell to know what happened then Brooke could tell her herself.

~ A lot of hours of waiting later ~

Michael had ended up falling asleep in the waiting room. He had conrantly asked if he could see Brooke yet but he was always denied, having been told that someone would come get him when she was able to be seen. He had fallen asleep around 8:00 PM. He woke up as soon as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he saw a nurse standing in front of him.

"Michael Mell? Is that you?" The nurse asked.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." He replied, stretching his arms and legs.

"She wants to see you now."

Michael stood up right away, following the nurse to Brooke's room. He stood in the doorway, looking at Brooke. She was covered in bandages and bruises. Her hair was in a messy bun, probably to keep her hair out of the way.

He walked into her room, sitting in a seat next to Brooke's bed.

"Brooke? How are you feeling?" He asked, gently placing a hand on her hand.

She looked over at him, smiling weakly.

"I feel way better now that you're here. How long did you wait to come back here?" She asked, closing her hand around his hand.

"Like, ten hours. They didn't let me into your room until you were awake."

"Where's Jeremy? Is he here?"

Michael shook his head. "No, he's at home. I had my mom come get me briefly so I could get something to eat. I drove him home then came straight back here. I was gonna save you some of the food I had but they didn't let me."

Brooke shrugged. "Probably a hospital rule. No outside food."

"Yeah, I had to eat it in my car before I could come back in. Oh, Jeremy wants me to give you a message. He said that your parents have been arrested and won't be out of prison for a very long time. He also says that he's sorry and he just wants the best for you."

Brooke blushed a little bit, taking those words in. She was free from her parents. She didn't have to go back to them and fear being home. But.... Where would she go?

"Where am I gonna live now that they're gone? I can't live on my own."

"The police are giving you options. They said you can either stay in a foster home or you can stay with someone else that you know. I told them that you probably wouldn't stay in a foster home. I didn't know if you-"

"I wanna live with you." She cut him off, holding his hand a little tighter.

Michael was a little taken back by her words. "With me? But why? Why not with Chloe? Her home is probably way more exciting than mine."

"Because I wanna be with you in your house. Your family is so nice to me and I love it."

Michael didn't know what to say. After a moment of silence he finally knew what to say next.

"Brooke, speaking of love.... Did you mean what you said in the ambulance?"

"What I.... Oh. Oh.... Uh...." She didn't know what to say. She knew what she said. How could she admit that again though? She couldn't be with Michael.

Michael stayed silent, waiting for her reply.

"I.... Yes, I did mean it. I'm sorry. I know you're gay and I tried to hide the feelings but they were so strong and I guess they just came out when I was on all that medication. I'm really sorry, I'm really-" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Her eyes widened as soon as she processed that they were Michael's lips.

Michael pulled away, sitting back down in his seat.

"But I thought.... I thought you were gay...." She said, her voice hushed, like this was some secret that no one else would know.

"I'm always willing to try new things." He said, smiling softly at her.

She felt like she wanted to cry. He was willing to at least try. She reached over and grabbed his hoodie, pulling him in for another kiss. He kissed back right away, running a hand through her hair softly.

Brooke's heart felt so warm, she was so happy right now. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was amazing. Her parents were gone and she was kissing the man who had done so much for her. All her problems seemed to melt away right now as they kissed. She hadn't felt this sort of happiness in so long. It was addicting.

She never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I talked about this part with Luiza (because I give her a bunch of spoilers all the time) so here it is. Michael not so gay x Brooke split second decision.
> 
> Also, I got the idea from Brooke's mom owning a whip from the movie Flowers In The Attic because the mom had a whip that she used to whip her daughter for misbehaving. So yeah.
> 
> I also don't know how police arrest people or what they do when a victim stands up for someone so if it's not accurate then plz don't murder me, it's not my fault.
> 
> ALSO ALSO, I SHIP BROOKE X MICHAEL SO HARD AND I NEED MORE OF IT IN MY LIFE, OKAY, BYE.


End file.
